


Boys Will Be Boys

by Writing a Better Life (WABL)



Series: Nouis Holiday [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WABL/pseuds/Writing%20a%20Better%20Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 year old Louis Tomlinson meets 13 year old Niall Horan while they’re both on holidays and they quickly form a friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys

As soon as his mum would let him, Louis raced down to the sea, seeking to forget the revelations of last night in the waves. The hope that had built when Jay had told him she was pregnant had been completely destroyed, replaced by what could only be called dread. Not one, but two, more girls would soon be joining his family. Just what he needed, two more fucking sisters.

He swam far out from the beach, not caring how deep the water was beneath him. He remembered his excitement when his mum told him she was pregnant with Lottie. He hadn’t cared then about the gender of the baby, only that he would finally be a big brother. When she was pregnant with Fliss though, he had really _really_ wanted it to be a boy. He wanted a brother that he could teach things to, play footy with, talk about guy stuff with. He’d gotten his hopes up again, even though he knew that this time, with a 15 year age difference, they probably wouldn’t have been the closest of brothers. But now he had to resign himself to the fact that he would be getting _two_ new sisters.

And why did they have to tell him on the first night of the holiday? How was he supposed to enjoy this awesome beach in France when all he could think about was how annoying it would be to have two baby girls in the house in a few months? They would probably scream all night and Louis would be expected to help take care of them now he was older. He knew he was being ungrateful and unreasonable, their parents had taken them on this trip so they could have one great last memory of just the five of them before they became … seven. That thought made Louis stop swimming out, treading water and looking at the horizon as he thought about how huge their family was going to be soon. They’d probably have to move house. Maybe he’d get a bigger room, that would be good.

He shifted his weight and floated easily on his back. The sky here really was pretty, he thought, maybe Mum’s news wouldn’t completely ruin the week or so they would be spending here. It was much warmer than Doncaster; he would be able to swim every day, which would be awesome.

His calm was interrupted by a yell and splashing coming from a bit inshore. It was still pretty early in the morning, so there weren’t many swimmers yet. Louis was the furthest out, and the closest to whoever was making the fuss. He swam a bit closer to the splashing, seeing that its maker was a boy who looked a bit younger than him.

“You alright?” Louis called across the light waves.

“Cramp!” an Irish voice called back.

Louis swum close enough to grab the boy’s arm, “Here, hold onto my shoulders and stretch it out.”

The boy put his weight onto Louis, who kicked hard to keep their heads above water. The other boy’s face slowly softened from the pained grimace it had contorted into.

“Thanks,” he said as he started treading water by himself again.

“No problem,” Louis grinned, “you swim too quick after eating or something?”

Louis could have sworn that the kid blushed, “I always thought me Mum was lying about that. I told her if I waited a half hour I’d be hungry again.”

Louis laughed, “Mums! Don’t they know we’re growing lads?”

The kid laughed loud, swallowing some sea water as he did. He spluttered and Louis reached out once more to keep him afloat.

“Thanks,” he said weakly, “again.”

Louis grinned, “Maybe before you actually die we should head back in, I’ll race you.”

As the boy nodded, Louis kicked away, putting all his effort in to get back to the shore. The boy followed, trying to keep up, but Louis was a bit older, and that made a lot of difference. He stopped swimming when he felt he knees bump against the sand, standing and turning around in the shallow water. He laughed at the kid, who wasn’t far behind him and putting in a gallant effort. Before he reached Louis, he stood up and started striding through the water.

“You haven’t won yet!” He called out, running past Louis.

Louis gave chase, and as the two boys splashed out of the waves, tackled the Irish lad into the sand.

“That’s cheating!” He cried indignantly, wriggling out of Louis’s hold and sitting up.

Louis laughed again, “Call it a draw?”

The boy pondered for a moment, before sticking out his hand, “sure.”

Louis shook his hand firmly, smiling, “I’m Louis.”

“Niall.”

“So what brings you to this part of the world Niall?”

“We’re having a family holiday before me brother goes off to uni in Dublin.”

Louis’s eyes widened, “You’ve got a brother? That’s so cool, I’ve always wanted a brother.”

“It’s alright I guess,” Niall said, poking at the sand near his feet, “why are you here?”

“Family holiday before Mum pops out two more sisters for me.”

“Ya mum’s having twins?”

“Yeah,” Louis confirmed, “and I’ve already got two sisters, it’s a lot of girls.”

“Wow, your family’s huge.”

“Sure is,” Louis grinned, “Where are you staying?”

Niall pointed up the beach to a hotel, “Up there.”

“Cool, me too.” Louis paused, “I should actually be heading back, Mum said we were going to the pictures today or something.”

“But won’t they be in French?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, that’s what I said to my mum,” Louis agreed, “But she said the girls won’t care as long as it’s animated and stuff.”

“Oh, sounds alright though, my parents plan for the whole week is to do nothing.”

“Hey,” Louis suggested, “you should come to the movies with us! Be a whole lot less boring.”

“Really?” Niall asked, his eyes wide, “Would it be alright?”

“Sure,” Louis pushed himself to his feet, “And I couldn’t really leave you here, you might hurt yourself.”

Niall laughed and followed Louis to the hotel they were both staying in. Louis led the way to his family’s rooms, keeping up a constant stream of jokes which had the Irish lad almost doubled over.

“Hey Mum!” Louis called to Jay, who was lounging on the couch while her husband readied the girls for the day.

“Hi Boo Bear,” she replied, “Oh, who’s this?”

“Mum!” a reddening Louis snapped, “I told you not to call me that anymore.”

Jay rolled her eyes, “Sorry Lou-eh, who’s your new friend?”

“This is Niall,” Louis clapped a hand to the boy’s shoulder and smugly informed, “I saved his life.”

Jay raised an eyebrow, “how exactly did you do that?”

“I was swimming,” Niall told her, “I got a cramp and Louis helped me out.”

Jay chuckled, “I knew I did something right in raising him. Where are you from love?”

“Mullingar. It’s in County Westmeath.” Niall said, knowing not many people had heard of his hometown.

“Well, I can’t say I’ve been there,” Jay laughed, “We’re from Doncaster.”

“Mum,” Louis interrupted, “Is it alright if Niall comes to the movies with us? His family isn’t doing anything today.”

Jay considered for a second, “Of course, Lou, if it’s okay with Niall’s parents.”

“We’ll go check now,” Louis said, trying to end the conversation before his mum embarrassed him again.

“Thanks Mrs …” Niall mumbled.

“Call me Jay, love.”

As they made their way to Niall’s rooms, he shot Louis a quizzical look, “Boo Bear?”

Louis glared at him, noticing the colour of Niall’s drying hair, “Shut up, Blondie.”

 

Maura was more than happy that Niall had made a friend. The boys returned to Jay with her blessing and some extra cash, because Maura knew she couldn’t expect anyone else to pay for her son’s insatiable appetite.

 

At the cinema, Louis saw the name of a horror film he’d been wanting to see, and begged Jay to let them go on their own.

“Come on Mum, I’m fifteen, I can handle a scary movie.”

Jay looked at Niall, “I don’t know Lou …”

“Niall’s old enough too,” Louis affirmed, before Niall could say anything to the contrary, “ _Please_ Mum.”

Jay relented, and the boys used the extra money from Maura to stock up on popcorn and cokes. As they settled into their seats, Louis asked, “How old are you anyway?”

Niall blushed slightly, “umm … thirteen.”

Without missing a beat, Louis replied, “well, you’re cooler than some of the 15 year olds I know.”

Niall was extremely glad that the darkening movie theatre hid his face as it blushed even darker.

 

The film was good, but nothing Louis hadn’t seen before. The shocks were predictable and it was obvious to him from the start who the villain was. Niall however, was not as big a fan of horror films as Louis. With every slammed door, surprise appearance or discovered body, the Irish boy stiffened beside Louis, his hand going white from gripping the arm rest. About halfway through the movie, Louis slung his arm around Niall’s shoulders.

“You alright?” Louis whispered.

Niall nodded, but his charade was fractured when he grabbed Louis’s hand as a bang sounded from the screen. Louis gripped the younger boy tightly, happy to comfort him.

As the film approached its bloody conclusion, Niall gradually moved into a foetal position, drawing his legs up onto the chair and clinging tightly to Louis’s arm. At a whimper from Niall, Louis pushed the arm rest between them up and pulled Niall to his chest. Niall’s arms wrapped tightly around Louis body and he pushed his face into the older boy’s shoulder. Louis reached a hand up to stroke Niall’s hair.

“I’ll tell you when it’s over,” he cooed softly.

Niall nodded and mumbled something that may have been ‘thanks’ into Louis’s shoulder, and Louis was left thinking that he still would really like a brother.

 

**

 

The two boys spent most of the next week together, enjoying the beach and wandering around the town. Louis forgot his disappointment at his mother’s news and Niall was elated that he got to hang out with someone close to his own age. He loved his own brother, but Greg often treated him as a bit of a kid. Louis never did that, he always made Niall laugh and forget that there were two years between them. But Louis was still fiercely protective of Niall, as he had shown in the movie theatre, and Niall quickly learned that Louis would do anything to make him happy. Niall’s favourite thing was making Louis give him piggybacks. They tumbled back into Louis’s family’s rooms rather late on the last night Louis was there, Niall giggling and hanging off Louis’s sides.

“Mum,” Louis called, “Is it okay if Niall stays here tonight?”

Jay popped her head out of the hotel room’s small kitchen, “of course, hon. But you have to promise you’ll get some sleep, we’re leaving fairly early tomorrow.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “course we will Mum.”

“Niall, you should probably go tell your parents,” Jay said, and Niall left the room, Louis following close behind him. Jay smiled; her son had never made such a good friend so quickly.

When they returned, Jay had cups of tea waiting for them, “oh and Louis, Hannah called while you were out, I told her that she’d have to wait till we get home tomorrow to talk to you.”

With that, Jay left the boys in Louis’s room. Niall raised an eyebrow and sing-songed, “Who’s Hannah?”

“My umm … girlfriend I guess,” Louis mumbled.

“You guess?” Niall asked innocently.

Louis lay back on the double bed they would be sharing, “yeah, I don’t really know how it happened. We’ve been great mates for ages and then a couple months ago someone made a joke about us being you know, _together_ , and then it sort of just happened. I never really asked her out.”

Niall sat cross-legged and wide-eyed as he listened, “But do you like, go on dates and stuff?”

Louis nodded, “I feel so awkward sometimes though.”

“Have you kissed her?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you’re a couple,” Niall said simply.

Louis chuckled, “I don’t think it’s that easy.”

Niall looked at him strangely, “If I kissed someone who I’d been on a date with I’d say we were a couple.”

Louis shrugged, “I guess.”

Niall poked at his ribs, “What’s it like anyway?”

Louis looked confused, “what?”

“Kissing.”

“It’s alright, I spose. I don’t get why people fuss over it so much, it’s just a lot of teeth and lips and tongue and stuff,” Louis looked back to Niall, who was still hanging off his every word, “have you ever?”

Niall shook his head, pink flushing to his cheeks.

“You got plenty of time, bud,” Louis reassured him, punching his arm lightly.

Niall lay down on his side, still gazing at Louis, “It’s gonna suck here when you leave, Lou.”

“How long are you still gonna be here for?”

“Like three days.”

“You could hang out with your brother for that long, yeah?” Louis asked lightly, “He’s not that bad is he?”

“Yeah, he’s alright, not as cool as you though, Lou”

“Well no one is,” Louis commented, laughing quietly.

Niall snickered, “’cept me.”

“Yeah,” Louis agreed, “We’re equally as cool as each other. Sucks you live in Ireland.”

Niall hummed in agreement and a comfortable silence descended before Niall said, “I heard my brother wanking last night, was kinda gross.”

Louis burst out laughing, prompting Niall to join in. “Can’t say I blame him though,” Louis commented, “Surprised you haven’t heard him sooner.”

Niall blinked incredulously, “but we’re sharing a room, it’s really weird. Like, can’t he just not?”

Louis chuckled again, “not wank for over a week? I couldn’t manage that.”

Niall looked away pointedly, and Louis continued, “I mean, if I was sharing a room I’d probably just do it in the shower or something, wouldn’t you?”

Niall blushed fiercely, “umm…”

Louis’s eyes widened, “Niall? Have you never wanked?”

“No! I have! It’s just … I don’t … I didn’t … finish?” Niall stuttered.

Louis laughed, and Niall rolled over onto his stomach, pushing his face into the pillow in embarrassment. Louis gripped his shoulder, “It’s alright, Ni, I totally understand. First few times I tried nothing happened. My arm got really sore and I just stopped.”

“Really?” Niall asked, his voice mumbled by the pillow.

“Yeah,” Louis confirmed, his voice light once more, “Then one day, I was having a go at it and it just felt different and then all of a sudden I was … you know … and it was amazing.”

“So there’s nothing wrong with me?” Niall faced Louis again, his eyes hopeful.

Louis pulled a face, “Nah, just give it a bit more time, it’ll be worth the wait – oh, that’s awkward.”

Niall sat up, “What?”

It was now Louis’s turn to blush, “umm well, all this talk … has ah … got me hard.”

A huge smile broke onto Niall’s face, “seriously Lou? Just talking about it and you get a boner?”

“Shut up Blondie, you don’t know how good it feels when you finish.” Louis shifted his position, trying to will his penis to go soft again.

“Do you want me to leave?” Niall asked, a hint of laughter still in his voice.

“Nah, I’ll be fine in a mo’”

“Least you’re not in class.”

Louis laughed, “I know! How annoying is that?”

Niall bit his lip, “yeah …”

“Oh my god, you’re hard too aren’t you?”

“Maybe.” Niall replied, glancing away.

“We should just stop talking, go to sleep you know.” Louis got off the bed to turn the lights off as he said this, and Niall couldn’t help but stare at the front of his pants as he walked.

As the room plunged into darkness, Niall asked, “Have you ever done it with anyone else?”

“Wanking? Nah.”

“I thought maybe I was doing it wrong, and that’s why it wasn’t working.”

Louis laughed as he settled back onto the bed, “I don’t think there’s a wrong way to do it, Ni.”

Niall pumped his fist a couple of times under the covers between them, “Like that?”

Louis groaned, “We should really just stop talking about it, it’s really not helping the situation.”

Niall voice was extremely quiet as he suggested, “you could do it, if you really wanted.”

“But you …”

“I sorta want to try it meself,” Niall admitted, “It feels different today.”

Louis then noticed the small movements disturbing the sheets. He slipped a hand under the waistband of his pants and sighed as his fingers wrapped around his aching cock.

“You’re … doing it?” Niall asked.

“Yeah,” Louis breathed.

They continued like that for a few minutes, each boy trying to ignore the heat of the other’s body so close to them as they slowly increased their speed of their pumping. Niall did feel different, like something was building in him. A shot of electricity went through him as Louis bumped his right hand.

“Sorry,” Louis mumbled.

“I’m left-handed,” Niall explained.

“Ni,” Louis said, his voice low, “Don’t freak out, okay?”

Niall said nothing, but contained his gasp as Louis’s hand linked with his in between them. Louis slowly pulled their hands towards himself, brushing over his legs. Niall gulped as Louis let go of his hand, leaving it to rest in the coarse hairs around his groin. He looked over at the older boy, but Louis’s eyes were closed tight, as if he were scared that he had just done something stupid. Niall could feel Louis’s arm moving slowly on his cock. He nudged it out of the way and replaced Louis’s hand with his own. He stroked it a few times experimentally.

“You’re definitely doing it right.” Louis said, opening his eyes and looking at Niall.

Niall let go of his own dick and brought his left hand to the top of Louis’s, his thumb running over the tip, which he was surprised to find was slightly wet. Louis shuddered.

“You’re umm … really big.”

“It’s grown a lot in the past couple of months,” Louis whispered, then, taking a risk, he reached for Niall under the covers. “I think you’re bigger than I was at thirteen.”

Niall had a sudden urge to hide his face, his hands going limp around Louis. Louis, on some unknown impulse, rolled over and straddled his waist. Niall gazed up at him, his eyes wide.

“We can stop if you want, Niall, pretend this never happened. But I really don’t want to.”

“I don’t want to either.”

Without warning, Louis gripped Niall’s cock tightly and pumped hard and fast. Niall gasped, his hands flying to Louis’s back and his hips rutting up.

“Ni, can you … touch me?”

Niall nodded quickly, one of his hands sliding down Louis’s back and grasping at his cock. He didn’t have to move much as Louis was thrusting quite erratically downwards, their cocks and hands brushing together and adding to the friction. Niall felt a strange pang low in his stomach, a tension that made his muscles quiver.

“Louis,” he whimpered, “I think I’m gonna …”

His voice broke off into a moan as he felt something surge through him. Everything constricted, his vision went spotty. Then, release. Blissful and euphoric and every other word to describe good that Niall had only seen in old books and period films. He felt something warm hit his chest, and his entire body felt hot enough to melt. Hairs that he didn’t know existed stood on end and there was fire wherever Louis’s body touched his own. He could finally understand what all the fuss was about.

Niall released a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding as above him, Louis reached his own orgasm. His cock quivered in Niall’s hand and his cum splashed onto Niall’s chest. Niall stared at his face as Louis’s eyes screwed shut, his mouth open in a silent ‘oh’. He panted quickly, his eyes opening to meet Niall’s. The blue orbs shone through the darkness, and Louis’s head moved down slowly until his forehead brushed against Niall’s.

“Don’t freak out,” he whispered, before pressing his lips softly to Niall’s.

The kiss was over too soon for both of them. But Louis pulled away; knowing that if he kept kissing Niall, leaving tomorrow would be so much harder than it was already going to be. He reached for the tissues next to the bed and passed them to Niall. He pulled his pants back up and rolled over onto his side.

“Thanks Louis. It really is amazing.” Niall mumbled sleepily, seconds before his light snoring reached Louis’s ears.

Louis had thought he’d found a brother, but maybe he’d discovered something different. But, like the luck that had given him four sisters, whatever he had with Niall was doomed, because in all honesty, when would they ever see each other again?


End file.
